Question: Jessica buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$16$ before tax. The sales tax is $5\%$. What is the total price Jessica pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${5\%} \times {$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.05} \times {$16} = {$0.80}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Jessica paid. ${$0.80} + {$16.00} = $16.80$ Jessica needs to pay $$16.80.$